Daydreamer
by Venus Gospel
Summary: Fang gets carried away easily once her eyes catch sight of something interesting. Fang x Lightning Rated M for slight action.


Fang's eyes widened lightly at the view in front of her. The way Lightning pulled up her stockings and fixed them on the garter belts- deliciously slow with thick tease hidden in her actions - made the Oerban's heartbeat increase. Her lover just knew how to dress up in a fashion she couldn't resist at all.

The black dress had a decent amount of cleavage and granted a nice view on her back as well - the velvet cloth just fit like a second skin, underlining the inviting curves just perfectly; it didn't reveal everything, but surely left enough space to let thoughts cast away and fantasy take over. Combined with black stockings… by Anima, she looked ravishing!

"Which shoes am I going to wear…"

Lightning's voice was low and thoughtful, going well with the tiny frown on her face while she kneeled in front of the shoe rack, debating between two pairs; the first pair had a slight touch of roman sandals, the other one seemed far more delicate and fragile with laces. Nonetheless, each pair would suit her lover nicely; they'd make those long legs grow almost endlessly and lure her to bite in. Fang had found it cute whenever her lover had to put up a decision which didn't seem to easy. She knew the soldier had troubles with dressing up for formal events, moaning over dresses most of the time; but in the end she wore them nevertheless - evolving into an eye candy for everyone who crossed her way.

But, damn! Just the imagination of strangers looking at the woman she loved and adored made the huntress turn, to say it nicely, possessive. And so she snuck closer to wrap an arm around Lightning's waist and pull her close, biting her earlobe in a playful mood.

"I don't think you need your shoes tonight baby… Because you're not going anywhere~" she purred lasciviously into the soldier's ear, pressing her body tightly against her counterpart's back and leaving no room to escape as she pushed her against the wall next to the rack. Her chosen victim wiggled and looked over her shoulder with a sceptical expression.

"I'm already late Fang… let me go."

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick…"

Lightning grimaced first and found herself leaning into the demanding caress as the tall-grown woman behind her brushed a hand up her thigh, the feeling through the thin material of her stockings caused fine hair to stand on end.

"That's just your own fault… dressing up like this and leaving me all alone at home."

The Oerban's hot breath so close to her ear made Lightning struggle, gasping in pure delight as long and slender fingers pressed against her skin, calling for control; fingernails ripped the fragile hindrance open, allowing her to brush underneath and caress pale skin.

The soldier's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, losing the inner war to her desire and need for more. Exhaling deeply she lowered her head, reaching behind her in an attempt to dig her fingers into Fang's sides. The huntress didn't hesitate any longer, flashing a predatory smirk. Brushing pale pinkish hair aside, she pressed her lips fiercely against the back of Lightning's neck, adoring flawless skin with sloppy kisses, nips and bites. She listened closely for any change in her lover's voice, the unspoken plead that would only encourage her to go on and become more daring.

Trailing her lips lower to every part of skin she could reach, Fang's hand clawed her lover's thigh once more, scraping upwards with ease. A pleasant shudder ran down the soldier's spine and she let her guard drop, making herself more vulnerable to skilled hands and lips that wasted no time in getting what they were craving for. The other arm was wrapped around Lightning's neck to keep her in place as her lips went lower, conquering more and more snow-white skin in front of her.

Fang could hear the woman's short intakes of air, her own arousal increased at the feint delightful sounds.

"Fang, no! I have to leave in a few-"

"I can't hear you baby~"

Lightning groaned in frustration and felt the heat spreading through the system; her legs trembled and she pressed her forehead against the wall while fingernails left a hissing sound down her lover's shirt.

She could feel the tormenting hand at her leg slide even higher, pushing up her skirt mischievously slow on its journey. Tipping her head back, the female soldier bit the inside of her cheek and stopped breathing from the sudden sensations that caused her muscles to quiver in expectation. Long and slender fingers caressed the inside of well-toned thighs, drawing tiny circles on their way to her pelvis. Any kind of resistance died down and drove the woman closer to losing her senses; Fang's fingers stopped moving, making her wince and look over her shoulder to cast a deadly glare into her direction.

Fang only grinned and feigned innocence.

"What? I thought you have to leave in a few?" she asked with a wide smirk on her face as Lightning bucked, forcing her hand to move on. The Oerban huntress traced the edges of her victim's underwear, snarling playfully into her ear.

"Sto- Stop teasing me already!"

It sounded like music to her ears.

"What do you want me to do then, sunshine?"

Her fingers brushed faintly up her clothed sex, making Lightning hiss and struggle.

"Don't call me that, for fuck's sake!"

Fang kept up the feathery caress, watching her lover squirm in pleasure and impatience. "You didn't answer my question yet~" she purred huskily into the soldier's ear once more, adding a little pressure into her efforts and earning a barely audible moan.

"Fu… God Fang! Just-do-it!" Lightning whimpered and pushed against the exotic beauty that still kept her in pace, grinding her hips suggestively against her counterpart's rear to force her closer to the wall.

"Do what? Oh… wait, now I got it!"

A finger slipped underneath the hindrance, feeling the moist heat on sensitive skin. With a smug grin she watched Lightning shake in arousal and grit her teeth, the tension all too apparent.

"Want more of it?"

The pink-haired swallowed and tried to keep down any sounds of joy and rapture, nodded instead. Her lower body jerked due to a soft rubbing caress.

"Yes. God… yes, more~"

"Your wish is my command…" Fang murmured in gratification, seeing that her lover was so close in shredding her later if she kept up the teasing. Tilting her head she sprung forwards, sealing Lightning's lips heatedly and using the distraction to her advantage as she slid inside her lover…~

"Fang…"

"Fang?"

"Uh- Lightning?"

The Oerban huntress heard the low clasp as Lightning fixed her stockings.

"Fang! Are you even listening to what I say?"

Staring at her in disbelief, the female soldier ruffled her hair and reached out for a hairbrush. Fang on the other hand stared back dumbfounded. Was this just imagination? A daydream?

/ That blows…/

"Uh… sorry. What did you tell me?"

"I told you to hurry up, damn it! The dinner starts in an hour! Did you get your outfit together?"

Greyish-Blue eyes started to muster the Pulsian and she shook her head soon after.

"Let me fix that."

She tossed the brush on the bed and stalked closer, grabbing the tie to undo the knot. "Seriously, even I can bind a tie and I don't wear suits."

Fang lifted her arms in defence and snorted. "Sorry princess… does it count that I was in crystal sleep for half a millenium?"

A short glare.

"No. It doesn't. And don't give me that pout! I'm immune to it already."

"Aww, come on! I practised sooo hard!"

Fang's hand moved to Lightning's chin and stroke along her jaw line and cheek, offering her the most adorable puppy-pout she could bring up right now. Her attempts were rewarded by a light chuckle and a tug on the silken tie.

"You crazy woman~"

"Heh… your fault. You drive me crazy all the time…"

Leaning forward she brushed her nose softly against Lightning's, closing the last bit of distance in a gentle kiss. She still couldn't forget the vivid fantasy but decided to catch up on it later once they were home again. Fang smiled into the kiss and it made the female soldier suspicious as she withdrew and watched her warily.

"What's that grin all about?"

"…Nothing. I just thought about something, that's all."

Lightning shook her head and grabbed her brush again to get ready, being watched by Fang with a mischievous smirk.


End file.
